Into The Flame
by NickTheElite
Summary: In this fanfic fp breaks up with finn and finn starts hanging out with marceline to make him feel better so this is an Finn x Marceline fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"But... but I love you..."

"It's over, Finn."

It's over, Finn.

It's over.

Over...

Finn yelped as he fell out of bed (and his cocoon sleeping bag). His blonde hair fell in his face as he panted heavily.

"Finn, you okay?" A groggy Jake asked.

"Yeah, man... just a bad dream," Finn sighed out. "I'm gonna go get a glass of warm milk and then I'll be back, okay."

"Okay, Finn." And Jake was back asleep.

Finn meandered downstairs as he thought about his break up with Flame Princess. She overthrew her dad and became the new Flame Queen. She wasn't evil, she did it to bring peace and a better hospitality to the Flame Kingdom.

"I globbed up," Finn sighed and slid down the wall near the fridge. He curled into a ball and fell asleep on the floor.

"Finn?"

The blonde's eyes opened as he looked up at Jake. "Oh, hey man."

"Finn, let's go adventuring and get your mind of FP."

"Nah, that's cool. I'm just gonna take a walk through the town," Finn stood and got dressed.

He forwent his hat, to disheartened to really put it on.

As he strolled through town he looked at all the sites. Everything reminded him of FP. She used to burn the dead leaves off the tree, or the dead grass on the ground.

He sighed and went to Cinnamon Bun's old house. Cinnamon Bun lived in the Flame Kingdom now. With FP.

Finn sat down and curled into himself as he thought about when he first met Flame Princess. Their first hug, their first kiss (which almost destroyed the world). All their firsts. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But he globbed up just because he loved seeing his girlfriend all fired up (no pun intended). Well, ex-girlfriend.

Finn let out a few tears as the words played back in his head. It's over, Finn.

A few hours later, Marceline found him. He was just staring at the grass.

"Hey, Finn. Whathca doing lying on the ground."

"Thinkin'. Thinkin' lots."

"Yeah, I heard about you and FP. But everything will be okay." She sat down next to him. "I won't lie. It'll hurt, but... eventually, you move on. Like me and Ashton. I haven't talked to that loser in quite sometime."

"Oh yeah. Did you ever find Hambo?" Finn sat up. Talking to Marceline helped some.

"No. Not yet."

"Wanna... go adventuring to look for it?" Finn offered.

"It's cool, Finn. I'll find her eventually. I live a lot longer than you," the Vampire Queen chuckled.

Finn gave her the puppy eyes and she sighed.

"But... I guess we can go. But just us, okay?"

"Why not Jake?" Finn asked curiosuly.

"He'll wig out where we're going." She floated up as the sun set and took off her hat and gloves.

"Okay."

An hour later and Finn was standing in front of a magical door with wizard writing inscribed on it. "Woah! Where are we?"

"This is Wizard Town. It's where all the witches and wizards hang out. A certain Ice-based wizard should be here sometime soon," Marceline smiled.

"Do you think there's hope for him?" Finn asked the daughter of the Nightosphere's current ruler.

Marceline looked down. "Possibly. But... I'm gonna need Bonnie's help."

"You'd actually ask for her help?" Finn rose a brow, knowing that Marcy and PB weren't exactly on good turns.

"No! That's where you come in, Finn. But that's for another time," Marceline nodded as the Ice King finally appeared. "Yo Ice King! Get me inside."

"Oh, hey Marceline. Why do you wanna get inside?" The blue wizard asked.

"Because, I'm lookin' for something and I think it's in here, but I don't know the password," Marceline nodded.

"Oh... alright. But just this once, Marceline," Ice King pouted and muttered the password. All three entered and Finn just gaped.

"Woah! This place is mad awesome! Why would Jake freak about this place?" Finn asked Marceline.

"He wouldn't, I just didn't wanna bring an extra person," Marceline shrugged and floated off. Finn followed.

"So... where exactly are we going inside here?" Finn asked after a few moments of silence.

"I think I remember Ashton telling me he sold Hambo to Maja the Sky Witch. She's in here somewhere," Marceline nodded. She wasn't going to admit that PB had already gotten Hambo back for her. She knew Finn could use a small adventure.

"Okay! Let's split up!" Finn ran off toward the east.

"Finn, wait!" Marceline stopped him. "This place is really dangerous for a human. Jake would be fine or anyone with magical properties, or a demon. But not a human. If they find out you're not a wizard or witch, you're done for."

"Oh," Finn's eyes widened slightly and he nodded.

"Hey, you're not wearing your hat," Marceline pointed out.

"Ah, yeah. I didn't feel like wearing it today," Finn stated.

"You look nice without it. Less stupid," Marceline smirked as Finn flushed.

They searched for a good four hours before Finn sighed out. "Maja's not here apparently. I found Magic Man, though." He frowned when the slimeball tricked the Ice King into handing over his crown. Marceline had to step in and get the crown back for him.

"Why'd you get the crown back for him? Isn't that what caused him to go coocoo bananas?" Finn asked the Vampire Queen.

"Yeah, but... it's special to him. And without it, he's kind of useless."

"He's useless with it."

"Yeah, but he can protect himself with it. Besides, he's too gone to revert back, so might as well let him keep what he used to protect me," Marceline shrugged.

"I guess so. So... do we just go back now?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Let's go to my place. I got a new couch for you and Jake when you visit," Marceline stated.

"Ah, sweet!" Finn smiled as he and Marceline left Wizard Town.

At Marcy's Finn and the vampire decided to jam out. Marceline strummed her guitar as Finn played the keyboard Ice King had left there. They sang a duet (well, Finn rapped).

When they were done they both laid on the floor and laughed.

"I can't believe we just sang a song about bananas."

"And adventuring," Finn grinned and they both laughed.

Finn sat up and looked to Marceline. "Thanks, Marcy. I really needed this."

"Anytime, Finn. Besides, it's nice to hang out with people every now and then," Marceline gave a small smile.

The blond leaned toward the noirette and she leaned toward him back. Before either of them knew really what was going on, they were lip-locked.

They both pulled away quickly and flushed.

"Uhm... what just happened?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but uh... it's getting late. Wanna stay here for the night?" Marceline went to go set up the bed as Finn nodded and pulled out his phone to call Jake.

"Hey, Jake. I'm gonna stay at Marcy's for the night. I'll be back tomorrow." He hung up the phone.

I just kissed Marceline...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello guys and gals sorry to keep you waiting on chapter 2 of my reason for this is because i have been having internet connection problems for the past few month heck until now they aren't fixing i am lucky i only get 1 or 2 hours of very slow 0.4kbps internet connection so sorry to keep you waiting...Plus this is my first smut so please if it is horrible i am so sorry...Also i will try a new form of writing this fanfic tell me in the review if you like it if not then i will resume to the old form

Finn:"Thank you marcy for letting me sleep here"

Marceline:"No prob finn"

Marceline:"Hey finn wait here while i take a shower"

Finn:"okay marce i'll be here"

Marceline:(damn i am in heat and i really need a good fuck hmmmm maybe i'll just do it with finn)

(Marceline thought as she started to go to the bathroom)

Marceline:(No i should control myself!)

She slapped herself but her conscious tells her to do it with finn to get it over with

Marceline:(You know what fuck it i can't stand it anymore!)

Warning:Here comes the lemon part!

Marceline:"Ouch! finn i need your help" She said for finn to fall for her trap

Finn:"Coming!" finn said while climbing up to her room

Finn:"What's wrong marcy?"

Marceline:"Nothing"

Finn:"Then why did you call me here for?"

Marceline:"This" She said while taking off her top and pants leaving her only in her undergarments

Finn:"Whoa marceline what the heck!" He said while closing his eyes

Marceline:"Why finn? You've seen me naked before right" She said seductively

Finn:"i...yes" That is all finn could said

Marceline suddenly kissed finn on his lips and slid her tongue down his mouth

finn gasped at the sudden action but later melted into the kiss and soon enough their tongues wrapped around each other and explored each other's mouths

they broke the kiss to catch their breathe

Marceline:"(panting)Finn..You..re...a..great...kisser"

Finn:"You too marcy"

Marceline:"Sit down on the bed"

Finn:"why?"

Marceline:"Just sit don't worry i will not do anything bad to you"

Finn:"Fine"

Marceline:"I'll make you feel good" She said seductively

Then marceline noticed finn's bulge in his shorts

Marceline:"My finn you are getting excited"

Marceline began rubbing his bulge

Finn"Ahh marcy that feels gooood"

Marceline pulled down his shorts and boxers with it to reveal his 6-7 inch dick

Marceline:"wow finn your cock is big! i'm gonna enjoy this"

With that she put finn's dick in her mouth inch by inch then started bobbing her head

Finn"Ahhh marcy don't stop it feels good"

Her snake like tongue wrapped his dick completely and licked it

while deepthroating him also

Finn also started to grab her head and bob it on his dick

Finn:"ahhhh marcy i feel something building up"

with that marceline knew he was about to cum

Finn:"ahhhhhhhhh crud that feels great"

He shot out his seed inside marcelines mouth and she swallowed it wholly while some of it drooled out of her mouth

Marceline:"Wow finn you taste delicious"

Finn:"Marcy that was amazing"

Marceline suddenly jumped on finn's lap

and unclasped her bra showing off her breast

Marceline:"Suck on them finn they are all yours"

With that being said finn sucked on her right breast and massaged the other one

Marceline:"(moaning)Fuck! yes finn that feels so good!"

Finn switched then swithced to the other breast same routine

finn then stopped to catch his breathe

Marceline:"Now for the best part"She said while removing of her underwear and inserted herself on finn breaking her hymen and losing her virginity to finn and taking finn's virginity too

Marceline:"Fuck! Alright finn now we are one"

Finn:"Marceline i can't believe you are my first"

Marceline:"Me too finn and i'm glad it is you"

Finn:"Me too marcy I...I love you"

Marceline:"I love you too"

With that being said finn kissed marceline and marceline started riding him

Marceline:"(Moaning)ah...ah...Shit..Ah..fi..nn your cock feels so ah great!"

Finn:"Shit you feel great too marcy!"

Marceline just rode finn like there was no tommorow and kept moaning out his name

Finn started sucking on the breast of marceline again

Marceline:"YES!YES! FINN FASTER HARDER! FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Finn did as what he was told

Marceline's tongue was out of her mouth and drooling

Finn french kissed marceline and pumped into her like a piston

Finn:"ah marcy i am going to come"

Marceline:"Then cum inside me finn fill me up!"

AAAHhhhhhhhhhhhh! was all marceline could say as their juices mixed together and finn filled her up with his seed and marcelines juices coated finn's dick

They both collapsed on the bed cathcing their breathe

Marceline regained her strength and lied on finn's chest and pulled the sheets over them

Marceline:"I love you"

Finn:"I love you too"

With that they both fell asleep

So that was i think my first smut was good you will know what happened to them in the next chapter so see you later.

-NickTheElite


	3. Chapter 3(Special chapter) wink

Morning came and marceline woke up

Marceline:(Damn that was some night maybe i'm gonna cook some breakfast for both of us) She thought while looking over to her lover dressing up and climbing down the ladder

20 minutes later Finn finally woke up grabbed his clothes and climbed down the ladder

Finn:"Hey what smells delicious?" Finn said groggily

Marceline:"Breakfast"

Finn:"you didn't need to marcy"

Marceline:"yeah but sit down and enjoy the meal"

Finn:"Sure" He said and sat down on the table not knowing that a SWAT team is outside their house

SWAT Leader:"You guys ready"

The whole team nodded

SWAT Leader:"Ok"

3 2 1!

BAAAANNNNGGGG!

2 SWAT members kicked open the door smashed shocking both marceline and finn

BREACHING! BREACHING!

STAND DOWN SWAT TEAM!

Finn and marceline:"What the heck!" They both screamed as the SWAT team stormed marceline's house

SWAT Member 1:"Get down now!" They both do as what they were told to

While a SWAT member handcuffed them and covered their faces with bags

SWAT Leader:"They secured?"

SWAT Member 1:"Yes sir"

SWAT Leader:"HQ we have them ,No injuries or casulties...Ok"

SWAT Member 1:"What is our next orders sir?"

SWAT Leader:"Bring em to HQ"

After that both marceline and finn were dragged at the back of a SWAT van

Finn:"What are you gonna do with us?"

SWAT Member 2:"Don't know just following orders"

Finn:"Crap what are we going to do marcy"

Marceline:"I don't know but there is nothing we can do now let's just wait"

Finn:"Okay" Finn said worriedly not knowing where they are headed to or what they are going to do to them

Trip-Skip

SWAT Member 2:"Get Up! We're here" They got up and were accompanied by SWAT members they both were being led to a room and forced to sit down on a chair

(SLAM!)

They both heard the door close

Unknown Girl:"So you two enjoying yourselves?"

Finn:"Who are you remove these cuffs and let us go!"

Unknown Girl:"I am afraid i cannot do that"She said while cocking her gun

Click!

Marceline:"Are you gonna kill us? what do you want!"

Then both of the bags on their heads were removed to reveal Princess Bubblegum holding a pistol against marcelines head

Princess Bubblegum:"No one can have finn other than me! Bitch!"

BANG!

PB shot marceline in the head her blood splattered all over the walls and floor

Finn:"Marceline!" Finn cried knowing her lover has been killed

Princess Bubblegum:"(Laughing maniacally)Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Finn:"(Sobbing)What is it that you want!"

Princess Bubblegum:"I want you finn i have been wathcing you with my equipment and when you had sex with her i finally snapped!"

Finn:"Princess NO!" Finn scarily said aloud while PB held the gun against his skull

Princess Bubblegum:"I wanted to have you but she stole you from me no one can have you other than me!"

BANG!

Princess Bubblegum:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

SWAT Leader:"She's gone insane"The whole SWAT team watched in horror through the glass as PB killed both finn and marceline

Princess Bubblegum walked outside the room then Grabbed an assault rifle

SWAT Leader:"What are doing with that princess?"

NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM! Then she Shot all of the 10 SWAT members she slaughtered them as they sreamed in agony and their blood got splattered all over the walls and room only the leader survived he was Bloody lying down and leaning on the wall

SWAT Leader:"Please princess have mercy!"

"No one!" Then PB shoot him in the head

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Flame princess you're NEXT!

Author's Note: So yeah.I know what you're thinking or saying you are all "What the Fuck!" But the next chapter will be like this one cause it will be gruesome

P.S. This is all a part of my plan

-NickTheElite


	4. Chapter 4(Last special chapter hehehe)

Princess Bubblegum got her special equipment which contains a special type of M249 LMG which fires water rounds and a fire proof juggernaut suit(Like the ones in call of duty)

She is on her way to the fire kingdom what she does not know is Flame princess is at finn's house to talk to finn about recent events

Flame princess:"Jake it is me flame princess could you open up?"

Jake:"Sure FP in a minute!"

(Door opens)

Jake:"What are you here for?"

Flame princess:"I want to talk to finn"

Jake:"He is not here he is over at marcelines house because he is heartbroken"

Flame princess:"Can you take me there?"

Jake:"Sure" Jake said then they both headed to marcelines house

(Later at the fire kingdom)

Guard:"Halt! Who are you"

Princess Bubblegum:"Hehehehe..."

Guard:"I said who are you we will use force!"

Princess Bubblegum:"I am...hehehe...Your worst nightmare!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

After that Princess bubblegum began firing her machinegun on the guards slaughtering them

Citizen:"Everyone run!"

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Princess bubblegum kept on firing on the civilians and guards while the fire kingdoms soldiers barricaded the castle where flame king is and they are being deployed to fight PB

Flame Soldier 1:"Get ready to fight it's coming here!"

Princess Bubblegum:"HAHAHAHA!"

HERE IT IS!

CHARGE!

Princess Bubblegum:"FOOLS! you will never stop me" Then she fired her machinegun like a maniac

It was obvious they were outmatched against her machine gun

She was merciless she killed and slaughtered every each one of the fire kingdoms guards,sodiers,citizens

No one can survive her attack she killed women,children,men you name it

Flame King:"Send our best soldiers to my daughter no matter what find her she is at her boyfriend's house"

Flame soldiers:"Yes my lord" Then few of flame king's soldiers fled the castle to find flame princess

(Meanwhile at the battlefield)

Flame soldier 2:"Shit retreat retre-ahhh"(The soldier never got to finish his sentence FYI)

(At the Castle)

Flame King:"Can't something stop this monster?!"

Flame Soldier 3:"My king this "thing" has got armor and weapons we have never seen before"

Flame soldier 4:"She is outside! she is going to breach hold your positions!"

BANG!

(PB blew up the doors and got in the castle)

Flame soldier 5:"Shit! she's in"

Princess Bubblegum:"HAHAHAHAHAHA! you will all die!"

(Meanwhile at Jake and Flame princess)

They arrived at Marceline's house only to find hat no one is around they notice the broken door

Jake:"Oh my Glob what happened here?!"

Then they hear footsteps behind them and they both turned around to find Flame soldiers

Flame Soldier:"Your highness we were sent to protect you"

Flame princess:"Why? how did you find me"

Flame soldier:"Flame king said to search for you and then we followed the singed grass"

Flame princess:"Oh i forgot to put my shoes on to prevent that but nevermind that what is going on"(Sorry if that shoes thing was nonsense i could not think of anything else XD)

Flame soldier:"Someone or something is attacking the kingdom"

WHAT?! both FP and jake said

Jake:"Who?"

Flame soldier:"We don't know but we were sent to protect you"

Flame princess:"We should go there to help"

Flame soldier:"No your highness it is dangerous we don't know who or what the threat is but all we know is that it is powerful and killing everyone in the kingdom"

Jake:"Maybe finn or marceline got taken by that guy who is attacking what do you think FP?"

Flame princess:"Maybe let's go"

Flame soldier:"But your-"

Flame princess:"That is an order!"

Flame soldier:"Ok c'mon team let's go"

They all headed back to the flame kingdom not knowing the horrors that await them

(Back at the flame kingdom)

Everyone died each soldier and servant killed and slaughtered by PB

Bullet holes everywhere and body parts too

(it is just water type of bullets but it is still piercing FYI)

Flame king is the only survivor

Flame king:"Who are you?"

Princess Bubblegum:"I guess i could reveal my identity"

She then removed her helmet

Flame king:"Princess Bubblegum?! Why?"

Princess Bubblegum:"Because no one could have him!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

She then unloaded one whole 100 round magazine on Flame king's body tearing him apart piece by piece

Princess Bubblegum:"Now where is that bitch hmmm"

She searched the kingdom but found nothing

(Meanwhile back at jake and FP)

Flame princess:"Oh...my...Glob...what...happened...here"She then burst into tears knowing the whole kingdom is destroyed and there are bodies everywhere

Princess Bubblegum then went outside only to see FP

Princess Bubblegum"hehehehe...I finally found you!"

Flame princess:"(sobbing)What did you do to the kingdom and where is finn?"

Princess Bubblegum:"Oh i killed him and marceline because...hehehe...No one can have him now you're next"

Jake:"Stop! no one harms her"

Flame Soldier:"Yes we will protect her"

Princess Bubblegum:"HAHAHAHAHAHA"She shot all of the soldiers killing them easily

jake:"I'll stop you!"

HAHAHAHA! no you won't! PB said then she pulled out a knife grabbed jake and stabbed him several times and finishing him off with a knife to his brain

PB was now covered in jakes guts and blood

Flame princess:"No please please don't kill me"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE!

Then PB mercilessly stabbed flame princess in her head and body blood and guts spilled out and she was DEAD

"hehehehehe..." PB pulled out her pistol and pointed it to her head

"Now we will be forever together my love...Hahahahaha..."

BANG! PB shot herself in the head commiting suicide

THE END

Scroll down

Keep on scrolling

Author's note:PFFFT! hahahahahahaha you guys and gals really thought finn,marceline,PB etc got killed?!

This was actually just a prank

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

No worries i will continue the story normally just wait for the next chapter where everything is back to normal no more jokes


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:hehe...So hey guys and gals it's me Nick i am going to continue normally the story i am sorry if the past 2 chapters were gruesome or should i say violent? Like how Flame Princess got what was coming to her she got massacred by PB because she broke up with finn so those two chapters were like me getting revenge to her of what she did to that...sob...Episode called the red throne but enough of my stupid note let's go to the story

Morning came and marceline woke up

(P.S. i know the intro is kinda like chapter 3 but this time it is normal no more SWAT teams breaking into marceline's house or killing..hehe...mkay)

Marceline grabbed her clothes looked to her lover finn before climbing down the ladder

Marceline:(Damn that was some night maybe i'll cook some breakfast)

20 minutes later finn woke up grabbed his clothes and climbed down the ladder

Finn:"What smells delicious?" He groggily said

Marceline:"Breakfast"

Finn:"Marcy you did not need to...but ok then let's eat"

Both of them sat down and finished their breakfast

Finn:"Thanks marcy for everything"

Marceline:"No prob finn"

Finn:"Ok marce i'll go now jake's probably looking for me"

Marceline:"Wait!"

Marceline kissed finn while he blushed

Marceline:"Be safe i love you"

Finn:"Me too marcy bye!"

Finn then left the house and went home

Finn:"Jake? Bro i'm home"

He found jake playing a game on BMO

Jake:"Oh you're home!"

Jake:"So how was the sleepover?"

Finn:"Good"

Jake:"Good? nothing happened you just jammed?"

Finn"Yeah...let's go with that" Finn said while hiding his blushing face

Jake:"Wanna go adventuring?"

Finn:"Sure i'm itching to fight"

Jake:"Okay bro it's..."

ADVENTURE TIME!

Then both of the adventurers got out of the treehouse

And enjoyed a day of adventuring

Time-Skip

Both of the adventurers were tired from the day of adventuring

Finn:"(Panting)Dang...that..ha..was..some...good..ha..adventure"

Jake:"(Panting)You said it bro"

Then suddenly jake's phone rang

Jake:"Oh hello lady...uhuh...ok"

Finn:"Lady?"

Jake:"Yup she said the kids couldn't sleep so i need to help her i'll be out for the night"

Finn:"Ok then be safe bro goodnight"

Jake:"Ok man bye!"

He then stretched to lady rainicorn's house

Finn headed to his bed changed into his PJ and lied down on the bed

Minutes later

Finn heard tapping on the window he got up and went to investigate it

Finn then saw marceline tapping on the winodw he opened it and let her in his room

Finn:"Marcy what are you doing here?"

Marceline:"Sorry to wake you up finn but i couldn't sleep can i sleep with you"

Finn blushed at the statment but nodded

They both laid down on the bed marceline snuggled and hugged finn

Marceline:"Finn do you like no love me?"

Finn:"As a friend?"

Marceline:"No as your new girlfriend"

Finn:"Yes marcy even though FP broke up with me atleast you still care for me even PB does not like me only as a friend"

Marceline:"Good to know that finn"

Marceline:(Sob)

Marceline started crying and hugged finn tightly

Finn:"Why are you crying marcy?"

Marceline:"(Crying)Please finn please don't leave me promise me that you will always be there when i need you cause my heart's already been broken before by that bastard ash"

Finn:"Of course marcy i promise"

Finn hugged marceline tight and wiped her tears and kissed her forehead

Before both of them fell asleep

Morning came and FP went to finn's house to talk about recent events

To be continued...

Author's Note:Damn that got a little bit emotional i will be honest cried a little while writing it i hope you guys like it!


	6. Notice

hello guys it's me Nick

Ok i know some of you guys were a bit confused because of the two chapters actually those two were only a prank it did not really happen in the story it is only a troll OK?

You guys get it now?

Anyways i will update this soon

-NickTheElite


End file.
